Who Killed Steve
Who Killed Steve is the first Blooper that K41 ever created, and divided into 4 parts. Part 1 was released on October 13, 2015. Parts 2 and 3 came out on October 15, 2015. The final part, Part 4, came out on October 21, 2015. Plot: Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom Army try to figure out who murdered Steve. Events: (Part 1) Mario calls the Mushroom Kingdom Army to a meeting on a game board on K41's desk, which consists of a Mooshroom, Yoshi, Green Toad, Red, Luigi, a Penguin, Peach, DK, and Helicopter. A canon box as well as characters used for later scenes can be seen in the background. Steve's body is next to Mario. Mario says everyone is wondering why he gathered them over to the meeting place, and Yoshi and Toad exclaim that Steve died. Mario then gets annoyed as they stole his big announcement. Luigi asks what they are going to do about it, and Mario responds by saying they will find Steve's killer and "get dat mofo". (Part 2) The Penguin then asks a crowd of people if they know who the killer of Steve, with no luck, as the Green Wizard doesn't even know who Steve is. They then ask Bowser and his army if they killed Steve, and Bowser says they didn't, but not without insulting Mario first. K41 then appears out of nowhere. (Part 3) K41 explains that he killed Steve for attention with his Youtube channel, and by killing Steve people would focus more on his channel. Mario says that he doesn't care and the Mushroom Kingdom Army attacks him. (Part 4) Steve reveals it was all a prank and leaves somewhere with K41. Red then accuses Steve of being an idiot and sings a song about him. Steve then comes back while Red insults him. Characters: (Either Main, Antagonist, Secondary Antagonist, Secondary, Minor, Cameo, or Mentioned) Mario (Main) Steve (Main) Red (Main) K41 (Antagonist) Yoshi (Secondary) Toad (Secondary) Luigi (Minor) Penguin (Minor) Bowser (Secondary Antagonist) Gray Wizard (Minor) Peach (Cameo) DK (Cameo) Helicopter (Cameo) Mooshroom (Cameo) Spongebob (Cameo) Rowley (Cameo) Gina (Cameo) Nate (Cameo) Gray and White Cat (Cameo) Ninja Monkey (Cameo) Mr. Krabs (Cameo) Manny (Cameo) Orange and White Cat (Cameo) Holly (Cameo) Greg (Cameo) Teddy (Cameo) Jenny (Cameo) Yellow Wizard (Cameo) Rodrick (Cameo) Robot (Cameo) Squidward (Cameo) Francis (Cameo) Patrick (Cameo) Alien (Cameo) Barker (Reindeer Dog) (Cameo) Gold Bullet Bill (Cameo) Gold Goomba (Cameo) Goomba (Cameo) Small Goomba (Cameo) Cave/Blue Goomba (Cameo) Red Shelled Koopa Troopa (Cameo) Dry Bones (Cameo) Cheep Cheep (Cameo) Various Bullet Bills (Cameo) A Shy Guy (Cameo) Mouse (Cameo) Bob-omb (Cameo) A Ghost (Cameo) Hammer Bro (Cameo) SMG4 (Cameo) MM54321 (Cameo) Trivia: Toad (or the main character Toad) is green in this blooper as well as The 3Spooky5Me Story, but is red in all subsequent bloopers. The mention of Steve's death at the beginning of the blooper is featured in K41's Huge Channel Montage under Steve's Death scenes, although technically Steve doesn't die. This, along with The 3Spooky5Me Story, An Eclipsedful Ending, and the Race, are the only bloopers so far where Steve doesn't die. This blooper was separated into 4 different parts. This was the first blooper K41 ever made. Most of the cameo characters were just extras, and not really cameos. The Green Wizard, who acts as a comic relief and insane character, never appears again. That is because a blooper where he was going to be a Main Antagonist, during the Sh*tty Era, where he unleashes havoc on the characters with his magic, was never made. This blooper, along with The 3Spooky5Me Story, Bowser Kidnaps Peach for the 69th Time, and Mushroom Wars are the only bloopers that formally mention The Mushroom Kingdom Army. Pipe Pressure cannot be counted because although the characters state that they are a group called the Pipe Patrol, the Mushroom Kingdom Army is never formally mentioned. In Who Killed Steve, Mario is portrayed as the Mushroom Kingdom Army's Leader. SMG4, MM54321, and K41, all custom Knex figures, make their first appearances here. They were going to originally be main characters, but K41 decided to stop using them in his videos as the figures were poorly made. This marks the first appearance of Mario, Steve, Red, K41, Yoshi, Toad, Luigi, Penguin, Bowser, Gray Wizard, Peach, DK, Helicopter, Mooshroom, Spongebob, Rowley, Gina, Nate, Gray and White Cat, Ninja Monkey, Mr. Krabs, Manny, Orange and White Cat, Holly, Greg, Teddy, Jenny, Yellow Wizard, Rodrick, Robot, Squidward, Francis, Patrick, Alien, Barker (Reindeer Dog), Gold Bullet Bill, Gold Goomba, Goomba, Small Goomba, Cave/Blue Goomba, Red Shelled Koopa Troopa, Dry Bones, Cheep Cheep, Various Bullet Bills, A Shy Guy, Mouse, Bob-omb, A Ghost, Hammer Bro, SMG4, and MM54321. This is the first blooper where K41 is an antagonist.